twdgfffandomcom-20200213-history
Emily Summers (ITF)
Emily is a member of the Ohio Gas Station Group along with Sullivan, Mitchell, Kiff and Fuad. She is the only daughter of Iain Summers and an unnamed mother, but also had a strong bond with her uncle, Kiff. Character Emily appears to be calm and collected. While she shows some scorn for Vince and Becca to begin with she cannot stay mad at them for long and slowly befriends them. Emily tries to remain the voice of reason for her group for a while, but following Kiff's death she is reasonably distraught and slightly disheartened that her struggle is ignored by the rest of the group, showing thanks when Annie tries to cheer her up. While attempting to keep her head together, Emily turns down Sully's inital attempt to woo her. Down the line the two of them go through some rough events which only push them closer together and just before they appear to be killed by walkers, she tells Sully that she loves him. Three months later during their return in Season Three, Emily is happy to see Becca return and it seems as if her relationship with Sully has showed no signs of slowing, though they argue slightly more often, no doubt due to stress. Post-Apocalypse Emily began living at a gas station with Sullivan, Mitchell, Kiff and Fuad at some point. Into The Fray: Season Two State Of Decay On night 963, Fuad and Kiff brought Vince, Wyatt, Becca and Annie at gunpoint and led them into their base where their group decided on their fate. Emily seemingly devenloped a soft spot for Annie which influenced her decision - she let Vince's group stay. The next morning Emily checks on Vince and goes into the back room. Becca asks her how Vince is doing but Emily ignores her. When Becca is gone Emily returns to the group and tells them how she doesn't trust Becca and Vince. They are interrupted by Becca and Mitchell who tell them that Vince and Fuad are aiming weapons at each other. Wyatt, Sully, Kiff, Emily, Becca, Mitchell and Annie all run into the woods to see what is going on but they run into walkers on the way. Mitchell ditches the group and they have to fight their way through. Cloak And Dagger Emily fights her way out of the herd with the rest of the group. The group recover while Sully searches for Mitchell. The group goes inside the convenience store and sees it is a mess. Sully blames it on Fuad and the two get in an argument, where Sully crosses the line and blames the death of Fuad's family on the man. Vince, Becca, Emily, Mitchell and Annie calm Sully down after the fight while Kiff and Wyatt talk to Fuad. Vince suggests that seeing as Sully's group can no longer stay at the gas station they should come to Fort Recovery with Becca, Wyatt, Annie and himself. Annie's sleeping is interrupted the night before they leave. Fuad leaves some paper on a table and leaves, stealing the truck. Sully punches some glass and damages his fist in rage, causing Emily to ask Annie for help. The morning after the group spots a school bus on the road which crashed at the inception of the apocalypse. They briefly look inside but the sight is horrible, prompting them to move on. They find the truck but it's out of gas and Fuad has not left the keys behind. They decide to leave the vehicle as it has no use, to Wyatt's dismay. The group stops to rest in a park and Vince goes searching for supplies, bumping into a man named Bennett. After a cautious start, the duo talk. Bennett gives Vince some supplies and Vince invites him to join the group. Bennett informs the group that Fort Recovery is no more and they opt to continue on in search of Fuad. Annie and Em talk briefly and Sully tells the former that she reminds him of someone who used to be in his group. Vince tells the group that he has spotted a person or a walker which he believes to be Fuad. Wyatt, Vince and Sully check it out. Sully advances on the figure and says it's fine, but Fuad grabs him around the neck and holds him at gunpoint. After some confusion Vince works out Fuad was bitten and that he doesn't want to die. Vince tells him he can put him out of his misery as it's his only option and Fuad agrees, only refrain from giving Vince the gun. Instead, he thanks the group for giving him courage and he kills himself. Later Bennett sets up a fire in a nearby warehouse and the group rests. Sully, Vince and Wyatt discuss Fuad's death and Annie shows them a piece of paper. Wyatt doesn't read it and gives it to Vince, who works out that it is a note Fuad left before dying. It tells them that he was bitten before he left, prompting him to steal the truck in an effort to distance himself from the group before he turned. In the morning three strangers named Silas, Hector and Sonja ride horses towards Vince and his group, swiftly taking out the walkers in the area. When they are safe, Silas proposes that the group comes to his settlement, Sanctum. Sully, Mitchell, Emily and Kiff agree immediately, but Bennett refuses and goes his own way. After giving the idea a lot of thought, Vince, Becca, Annie and Wyatt also agree to go on their own terms. No Way Out Emily heads to Sanctum with Vince, Wyatt, Becca, Annie, Sully, Kiff and Mitchell under the guidance of Silas. She is later assigned work in the stockroom with Kiff. During her induction meeting with Sanctum's leader, Director Adelaide Shaw, Emily is drugged and extracted to the hospital sector of Sanctum. She wakes up, however, and manages to attempt an escape with Vince, Annie, Wyatt, Becca, and Kiff. Though Vince says he will go back for Sully and Mitchell, Emily is desperate for them to save him. They are caught by Shaw and the other Sanctum members who restrain her. Kiff attempts and succeeds at freeing Annie, but is executed by Silas briefly after, much to Emily's distress. Playing With Fire Emily weeps over the loss of Kiff in the corner of the cell, and the prisoners introduce themselves; ex-members of Howe's, Lowell and Tyler, and a stranger, Tessa. Sully and Mitchell are also pushed into the cell, Sanctum fearing that they may also attempt escape, and Sully attempts to comfort Emily after hearing about Kiff's fate. Silas appears for inspection, followed by Hector. Once the man is finished the two guards leave but Hector returns soon after with promise of escape, revealing that he is in fact not mute, and has hated Sanctum for a long time. He tells them that Annie is alive, with a woman, and provides information that only Annie could know as proof. During the escape Hector murders a doctor named Harold, and the group loots Sanctum's stockroom. Emily grabs her old things and they all run for a farmhouse a mile or so away. Sonja, catches up to them as walkers breach the compound but Hector holds her off. Walkers grapple Sully, Emily and Mitchell as Sonja prepares to fire again, but Sully and Emily drop to the ground as the gunfire starts and Mitchell deals with his walker. They make a run for it but arrive at the farmhouse last - as they find out Mitchell was bitten during the escape. They tell Vince, who informs the group and Hector cuts him off with a radio transmission from Silas, who declares that Sanctum is coming for them. Rest In Peace Emily and the rest of the group decide to leave and search for the Eastland Mall in Indiana where they can set up a base. They all stop in a town to search for supplies, and Sully asks her if she would like to 'go out with him' during this time but she says she is unsure and is still coping with Kiff's death. The group crosses a bridge and scale a hill, surrounded by woodland. Tyler and Hector get into a fight thanks to their differing ideas, and Bonnie resorts to shooting one of them. Before she can do so, Wyatt pushes the butt of her gun up and the bullets fly harmlessly into the air, but not before they have alerted many walkers from the trees. Vince tells everyone to run while he covers them with Hector's help. Vince crosses the bridge and finds Emily, Sully and Mitchell, the latter of whom can barely run any more thanks to his lack of strength. They all try to make it across the bridge but as the walkers reach the other side the wooden construct begins to give way and the bridge breaks. Mitchell, Vince and Sully are safe but Hector falls and Emily is left hanging from the bridge as she clings on for dear life. Sully attempts to help her but Vince tells him it is suicide, instead enrolling the help of Hector to push Emily up from below. Hector makes a run for it once the woman is safe but the walkers are close behind and the group assumes he will be killed. Vince runs ahead and catches up to Tessa and Lowell who are trying to free themselves from the grasp of walkers. He frees Lowell but does not have time to save Tessa. Luckily Mitchell dives in and uses the last of his strength to free the woman, but is killed in the process. As Sully and Emily mourn, Vince demands that they move on. The group find their way to a rooftop back in the small town from earlier and stop to rest and recuperate. Once the group is all together and Bonnie is awake they all set off to find their destination again, but are held up when all surviving members of Sanctum trap them and demand they give themselves to science so they can find a cure. The group retaliates and induces battle. Emily and Sully attempt to take on Lilly and Curtis, who attack the group from behind. Becca runs into them later on in the fight and they ask for her help. The two Sanctum Members are still shooting at them, but are unaware that walkers are behind them. The three of them hold their foes off until Curtis is bit by a walker. Becca, Sully and Emily run but the remaining enemy shoots Sully's thigh and retreats. Unable to run, Sully begs that they leave him behind so that they can be safe but Emily cannot follow such orders. Instead she passes her weapon to Becca, tells her ''to run and remains behind, claiming that life without Sully isn't worth living, and she kisses him. Season Three Never Let Go Day 1073 At the Ohio Border Checkpoint, Becca looks in horror and fear as a familiar face makes himself known. She tells the person she thought they had died, but the man laughs it off and embraces the teenager, telling her that Benjamin Sullivan doesn't die so easily. The man takes Becca and Natalia through into a larger hall where Emily, another old friend, is present. The four of them sit down and talk about how they survive; Emily explains they managed to hide in a car while the herd was distracted by gunfire and the woman who shot Sully. Emily tended to Sully's wounds as best she could and stopped the blood flow for the most part, but he was incredibly weak by the time the herd passed over. They found a house and tended to his wounds further but he was on the brink of death, barely surviving through it. After he had healed - albeit with a permanent limp - they found their way to the Ohio Border Checkpoint. Sully guides Becca over to his bed, leaving Natalia with Em, and shows her a guitar that he found during a supply run. He recalls how he told Becca he would teach her to play it left-handed and makes good on his promise, all the while explaining that his relationship with Emily is more of a burden than a blessing because one of them will eventually die, leaving the other ultimately alone in the world. Day 1074 Becca is woken up by Natalia. They go outside and check on the progress of a car that Jackson, Sully and Emily are fixing. Natalia gives Cass a list of her family and group members, then Emily tells them to get their things so they can leave. Emily decides to drive as Sully's leg is still injured. The car takes a few tries to start but the group drives off, headed for Evansville, leaving the Checkpoint, Jackson and Cass behind. Becca wakes up to Sully and Emily arguing, finding out the car has run out of gas 20 miles from the mall. Sully wants to make it there that day but Emily says it's too dark and they should camp in a nearby house. Siding with Emily, Becca scouts a house with the woman and they succeed in killing a walker. In the master bedroom Emily sees a corpse that clearly committed suicide and expresses to Becca that it reminds her of what happened to her uncle Kiff. Becca reassures her ally but Emily lets Becca know how insecure she truly is. Becca attempts to inspire the woman, and Emily says they should get the other two so they can camp for the night. Day 1075 Becca arrives at the Eastland Mall at midday along with Sully, Emily and Natalia. They presumably run into Lyle who tells them to hold up, and Vince and Maya arrive to deal with the newcomers. Vince almost breaks down and heads back inside, returning with Annie. Shocked and elated, Annie grips onto Becca as Vince joins them, then spies Sully, Emily and a teenager they don't recognise. Maya radios Lyle and says it's safe and that the new arrivals are people of Vince's. All of the group walk into the mall and introduce themselves. Vince breaks the news about Wyatt, Lucia and Donald to Becca, who reacts less emotionally than anyone expects. Vince shows Sully, Emily and Natalia around the place. Day 1095 At the sick bay Sully is shown to be conscious, but has a nasty bruise on the back of his head. Emily is with him, and Lucia is observing. Annie shows disdain once she finds out Sully got drunk and Emily insists it won't happen again. Lucia says they need to check on Sully's leg and it would be appreciated if someone told Vince what was going on. Sully makes a joke about romance and Lucia is saddened by it, remembering Daniel. Becca reassures her and the three children leave the nurse to tend to Sully's leg. Annie looks over her shoulder and makes a vow to keep an eye on the man. In Cold Blood Day 1097 Sully and Emily listen to Silas's demands while Vince, Annie, Becca and Gary attempt to make plans. Vince offers to sacrifice himself while Becca and Annie escape, but no one agrees. Silas taunts the community, then tells Jethro to grab another hostage. The man darts up the escalator, barely missing Vince's group's hiding spot, but he retrieves Cole. Cole's mother protests but Jethro slaps her and knocks her over. Silas decides that enough time has been wasted and says the Foragers will return. If the mall gives him what he wants, he will return the hostages. If not, he'll kill them. To prove he is a man of his word, he executes Lyle. The group recovers from the death of Lyle. Vince asks whether they should have surrendered, but Becca disagrees. Sully asks how Silas knew they were at the mall, and Emily claims it was purely down to luck. They all go down the escalator and spy Lyle's corpse, while Maya reveals herself and blames them for his death, saying that she would have willingly turned them over if not for Becca and Annie being mentioned too. Lucia appears and asks what's going on. Maya mentions bandits chasing Vince, which leads the nurse to think that Ivan is still alive and following them all, but Vince tells her Ivan is dead and this is someone else. Maya says they need to bury Lyle, then decide whether Vince's group still has a place in the mall, but Donald shows up, explaining that Silas won't believe them if he comes back and they tell him Vince and co have left. Evacuating the entire settlement is proposed but no one is willing to leave the hostages behind. Donald says they'd stand a better chance with Vince's group staying at the mall if things get ugly, so they should stay, and Lucia vouches for Emily by saying her first aid skills are valuable. Lucia tells Vince that he needs to dig Lyle a grave first thing in the morning, and Becca leads Annie back to their room. Killed Victims ''This list shows the victims Emily has killed: *''Numerous counts of walkers.'' Appearances Trivia *Emily is the fourth member of the Ohio Gas Station group to appear. * Emily's surname was confirmed to be "Summers" on the 28th December 2014. * Pre-production, Emily's name was Kate. References